A Series of Mistletoe
by Yoruyonaka Sakusha
Summary: It had been stored away for so long that hatred and mischeif burned deep into it's merry leaves. So when Kyo tries to burn it off the cieling...?


**Third fic in the 'Fic-a-day Apology'. Sorry... i said i would update 'In the Garden', but I had a basketball tournament today and didn't get home until 10, so I'll give you the start of this one since it's close to Christmas. Tomorrow I'll get around to doing a triple-deal... update this, 'In the Garden', and 'The Change', like i promised. XD Love you guys... Oh, and PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END OF THIS STORY, K?**

**...**

Tohru squeezed her eyes shut, hefting another box into her arms with difficulty. Thankfully this was the last one, though it was the largest by far. If she had known Christmas decorations were _this_ heavy, she might have considered bothering Yuki or Kyo to help her earlier on. She could do this on her own though. Since when did she let some slightly heavy boxes slow her down? Decorating the house for Christmas definitely took priority!

Tohru brought the box into the living room, dropping it to the ground with a small 'thunk'. She straightened her back out then as she looked at the 5 or so boxes proudly. This was definitely going to be the best Christmas ever! She would make sure of it.

As she tore into the boxes with a determined glint in her eye, Tohru hoped that her housemates wouldn't mind her decorating the downstairs with lights and ornaments before they arrived back home. Yuki was at an afterschool meeting with the student council, Kyo was at Shishou's to train, and Shigure had a meeting scheduled with his publisher that afternoon. That would give her plenty of time to make this place shine, and she would have to hope that she wasn't intruding on any old time traditions within the Sohma family involving Christmas.

About an hour and a half later, Tohru's hard work sparkled humbly from the porch all the way through to the kitchen. There were lights, tinsel, reefs, ornaments and everything imaginable hung on the walls and around doors, placed on tables and stretched across empty space in ways that probably weren't physically possible.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Tohru stood in the middle of the living room and stared around the house. It looked wonderful – a happy Christmas dreamland full of magic and wonderment! All that was left of the decorations were to go on the tree, but Tohru would wait for everyone to be home before going into that. Besides, she wouldn't be able to get the star up on top alone. So, she began picking up the empty boxes that lay strewn about, piling the smaller ones into the larger before moving them back up to the attic.

She didn't realize that she had missed one until she came back down the stairs. It lay on the ground next to the table, green with speckles of fake berries and a bow holding the bunch together. She kneeled down and picked it up.

"Oh, the mistletoe!" She exclaimed happily. She hadn't thought there would be one. Thus she began to look around for the perfect spot. She worried silently over the other decorations that stood in doorways, taking into consideration the fact that she lived with three _boys_. So, instead of hidden up on a doorframe, Tohru found some tape and put it up point-blank on the ceiling, clearly visible to all off to the right of the tree. Stepping back, she smiled. Yes, it looked a little weird, but no Christmas decoration should be ignored on Christmas.

Maybe, if Tohru had known the events that would soon follow, she would have considered placing that devilish bit of plant up in her own room, safely away in her closet where it could not incur it's mischief upon the small household. If she had known the terrible vengeance this mistletoe intended to wreak, she may even have stored it away again, for it was most certainly safer that way.

But then we would not have this story.

**...**

**And that's the prolog! So, it would be cool if, in the reviews i KNOW you'll leave me, you'll give me the pairing you might want to see first in this fic... preferably paired with Kyo since he's the guy that ends up causing all the trouble.**

**Thanks everyone!**


End file.
